prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Justyn Michael
Justyn Michael McConnell (Born November 12,1991) better known as his ring name "DreamKiller" Jay Jameson, is an American professional wrestler currently wrestling for Vegas Championship Wrestling, Vegas Championship Wrestling Jay Jameson debuted in Vegas Championship Wrestling in a Triple Threat Match facing Darko and Chameleon. November 22, 2009. Jameson lost the match to Darko, and later formed a tag team with Chameleon called "The Nightmare Creatures". Jay later turned on Chameleon and is now a singles wrestler for Vegas Championship Wrestling, and is featured in matches at VCW's Sunday Night Fix show, and super cards every other week June 27th 2010 Jay Jameson went one on one with his former Tag Team partner Chameleon. Jay took the mcrophone before the match and told Chameleon that he was the weak link of "The Nightmare Creatures". Jay claimed Chameleon was holding him back. The match was back and forth, until Chameleon locked in a sharp shooter, making Jay tap out in his singles debut. Future Stars of Wrestling Jay Jameson debuted in Future Stars of Wrestling December 6, 2009 at FSW's show at The Silver Nugget Casino in Las Vegas, Nevada. The Nightmare Creatures Jay Jameson started calling himself "Nightmare" Jay Jameson when he formed a Tag Team with Chameleon called The Nightmare Creatures. Chameleon and Jameson would debut as a tag team in the opening match at Vegas Championship Wrestling's first ever house show February 21, 2010 to take on "Cold Hearted" Corey Phillips and The Dancing Dragon. Nightmare Creatures made a successful debut as a team and picked up a submission victory when Corey Phillips tapped out to a Sharpshooter from Chameleon. On March 7, 2010 at the next VCW Sunday Night Fix in a six man tag match in Jameson's first Main Event, Nightmare Creatures team with Remy Marcel to take on The Legacy (Phil Brown), Darko, and Funny Bone. Funny Bone pinned Jameson with a brain buster. Two weeks later at the next VCW Sunday Night Fix, The Nightmare Creatures would compete in a four corners tag team match for Vegas Championship Wrestling's Tag Team Championship, ending in a brawl. The following VCW Sunday Night Fix, The VCW Tag Team Champions Fenix Alexander, and Tommy Danja faced off in a one on one match with their manager Terra Calaway as the guest referee. Terra would not count the pin even after Tommy Danja had Fenix beat many times. Fenix got a quick pin over Danja, just then The Nightmare Creatures, Chameleon, and Jay Jameson made their way to the ring attacking the Tag Team Champions, Chameleon then kissed Terra Calaway on the lips, Fenix slid back into the ring with a chair, dropped the chair and left ringside. Tommy Danja cleared the ring and took out both Chameleon and Jay Jameson. The next week Fenix and Danja would face each other one on one once again, but his time the winner got to pick a partner for them, and their former partner. Fenix got another victory over Tommy Danja. Fenix left ringside as The Nightmare Creatures made their way to the ring. Jay Jameson took the annoucer's microphone and claimed The Nightmare Creatures deserve to be Tag Team Champions. Jay Jameson demanded The Nightmare Creatures get the respect they deserve. Major Maniac's music hit. Maniac came to the ring as a two on one handicap match began. The Nightmare Creatures vs Major Maniac. This was a back and forth match until Chameleon missed a baseball slide on Maniac and hit his partner Jameson between the legs. Maniac hit a spear and a frog splash on Chameleon for the victory. Jay Jameson then got up and ran at Maniac, Maniac then hit Jameson with a spear and a frog splash aswell. May 30th 2010 at the Vegas Championship Wrestling Super Card "The Final Chapter" Tommy Danja & Terra Calaway faced The Hawiian Hearthrob and Fenix Alexander for the VCW Tag Team Championships. Fenix and HHT got the win, after wards Jameson and The Nightmare Creatures came to the ring demanding a title match that very second. Fenix and HHT agreed to the match, and after about 5 minutes the match ended in a double count out. Two weeks last on the 6-13-10 VCW Sunday Night Fix! The Nightmare Creatures would take on Fenix & HHT for the Tag Team Championships once again. This time Chameleon was pinned and the champions retained. Jameson then grabbed the microphone. Jameson said he was tired of Chameleon making him look bad, Jameson then said he thought Chameleon would help him in this buisness when really Chameleon only held him back, Jameson continued to say he will never be called a Nightmare again. Jameson said he will be honest with himself and be The DreamKiller again. Jameson told Chameleon he would start killing dreams in VCW starting with Chameleon's. Jameson then attacked his former partner, starting a feud between them. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' *Day Break (Sitout Widowmaker) *REM (Hold DDT into a choke) *DreamSpear (Spear) *Dream Sequence (Senton off the top rope) *'Nicknames' *"DreamKiller" *"The Nightmare" Championships and accomplishments Themes *Beast and Harlot by Avenged Sevenfold *Dream World custom made by Jay & his Dad Booking *jay-jameson@live.com *www.myspace.com/jay-jameson External links and references *Myspace profile *My VCW.com Category:Vegas Championship Wrestling current roster Category:American wrestlers